101 Oneshot Challenge
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: 101-Oneshot Challenge issued by I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny, wish me luck! :D Most one-shots rated K /T Various pairings.
1. Title Page

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I am taking a ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE! 8D**

**Issued by 'I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny', and I was the first person to respond XD Super excited on doing this, and I'm wondering how honestly long this is gonna take XP**

**I'm hoping on giving out one or two a week, but it depends on what's going in my life at the time. Like, I'm expecting I'm going to have to go to my favorite Grandma's funeral soon :'(**

***sigh* Anyway, here are the topics for each one-shot :)**

**1. Thoughts**

**2. Pillow**

**3. Window**

**4. Light**

**5. Dark**

**6. Paper**

**7. Enemies**

**8. Done**

**9. Hurt**

**10. Pain**

**11. Closure**

**12. Sticker**

**13. Failure**

**14. Peace**

**15. Blanket**

**16. Plane**

**17. Ice-cream**

**18. Space**

**19. Animal**

**20. War**

**21. Stars**

**22. Tattoo**

**23. Shock**

**24. Storm**

**25. Lamp**

**26. Wall**

**27. Life**

**28. Lightning**

**29. Death**

**30. Money**

**31. Love**

**32. Envy**

**33. Betrayal**

**34. Aftermath**

**35. Capture**

**36. Revelation**

**37. Dread**

**38. Knowledge**

**39. Computer**

**40. Food**

**41. Crayon**

**42. Accepting**

**43. Finger**

**44. Pencil**

**45. Kids**

**46. Sick**

**47. Normal**

**48. Hair**

**49. Paint**

**50. Dance**

**51. Time**

**52. Cry**

**53. Help**

**54. Ghost**

**55. Hatred**

**56. Hunt**

**57. Denial**

**58. Sing**

**59. Music**

**60. Glasses**

**61. Loser**

**62. White**

**63. Black**

**64. Rainbow**

**65. Kiss**

**66. Sister**

**67. Water**

**68. Flames**

**69. Glow**

**70. Celebrity**

**71. Freak**

**72. Torture**

**73. Game**

**74. Goodbye**

**75. Box**

**76. Ring**

**77. Cape**

**78. Sweater**

**79. Bell**

**80. Necklace**

**81. Book**

**82. Test**

**83. School**

**84. Angel**

**85. Invincible**

**86. Vulnerable**

**87. Invisible**

**88. Weakness**

**89. Table**

**90. Key**

**91. Ride**

**92. Sorry**

**93. Unforgiveness**

**94. Identity**

**95. Fall**

**96. Noise**

**97. Silence**

**98. In-between**

**99. End**

**100. Fear**

**101. Flight**

**I'm going to try and do these in order simply because I'm lazy, but I may skip some every now and then if I have no inspiration whatsoever _**

**Wish me luck!**

**~OHA :D**


	2. Thoughts

**Ah… drabbles. Time consuming pieces; venting pieces; stories containing little bits of humor; they have so many uses…**

**Title: Thoughts****  
><strong>

**Theme: Thoughts**

**Number: Numero Uno XD**

**Pairing: None**

**Characters: Danny**

**Rating: High K+**

**Genre: ANGST :D**

**Ha ha, I'm cheating here X3 I already wrote a story titled 'Thoughts' and it's about… well, Danny thinking. So I'm using that :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story :3**

* * *

><p>Danny's POV:<p>

I'm sitting here, just sitting here, as the wind rushes around me and the cars rumble from far below, and I dangle my legs off the side of the highest building in Amity Park.

I'm in ghost form right now, minding my own business. It's getting close to Christmas, so there are no ghosts to bother me. The same with the ghost hunters, thank God. Maybe I can finally have peace and quiet, and enough time to think. And for a teenager, I have a lot going on inside my head.

It's so stupid, my life. It's so fast-paced that sometimes I can't even keep up with it. There's to much going on, to much to see…

And too much I have seen.

I've seen more ghosts in two years then my parents have their entire career; fought ghosts that made Godzilla look tame; and faced ghosts who wrecked havoc, pain, and torture throughout the world a thousand times worse then someone like Hitler could.

I feel the bitter laugh inside of me before I hear it.

I hate it. I hate it all. This stupid town, these stupid ghosts, and my stupid life. Even before the accident, I never had a normal life. As soon as I started school, all the kids saw me as the son of the town crazies, the Fentons, while the teacher's saw me as 'Daniel Fenton, little brother of _the_ Jazz Fenton.' I was nobody, practically invisible to everyone except Sam and Tucker. Even my parents, they noticed me, but they never saw me. I was always in someone's shadow.

But then, I got my ghost powers, and I finally was someone. Danny Phantom, Ghost boy, in his own league.

Untouchable, or so it seems.

Everything I've seen and experienced still has an effect on me. Like Dan, for instance. Every time I've lost my temper, I can feel that monster in the back of my mind, egging me on to finish it. To end it all, lay waste to everything I've ever loved. Just make complete and utter destruction to everything.

But I suppress him, I fight him off. This is a battle I cannot afford to lose. That I can never afford to lose. There's too many consequences, to many… everything.

My watch chimes, telling me it's time to go home, so I can surprise my parents, arriving by my curfew for once. Another bitter, bitter laugh builds up.

I walk to the edge of the building, right onto one of those weird gargoyle ledges, and for a moment just stand there, swaying in the wind, imagining how it would feel to just fall and leave it all. To feel the wind whistling through my hair until impact.

But then it all comes crashing down back to me. All my responsibilities, all my friends, my family…

And I know that I can't go. At least not the easy way. I've seen too much, done to much, too ever go the easy way.

I'm not sure wether this is a good or bad thing as I shoot off the building and into the night, a green trail to show I'd even been there at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Derp :p<strong>

**And so concludes the first drabble! Hope you all stick around for the next 100 XD**

**Review? Pwease? :3**

**~OHA**


	3. Pillow

**Derp. Next drabble. YAY :D**

**Title: Not your fault****  
><strong>**Theme: Pillow**

**Number: #2! :D  
><strong>**Pairing: None**

**Characters: Danny (Again XD)****  
><strong>**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor :D**

**So I had this already written out, which is why I'm posting it. YAY! :D  
>But I won't be posting a while after this : **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I. Hate. YOU!" Danny shouted as he repeatedly dove his fist into the stomach of his victim.<p>

"Danny, stop." Sam said, from where she sat nearby. "It's not this thing's fault."

"Yeah, dude. That's like, an innocent person." Tucker added from where he was video-taping the entire thing.

"It's not a _person, _Tuck." Danny said, rolling his eyes

"But still, it has rights and maybe beliefs-"

"SAM." Both boys interrupted.

"Geez guys, if it means so much, I'll stop." Danny said, getting up and stretching. Without another glance, he tossed the thing he'd been punching into the corner.

Sam gave the thing a worried glance. "Danny…"

Said ghost boy sighed. "Sam, your the only person I know that cares about the rights of a _pillow._"

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Did you see that coming? :p**

**Derp.**

**Anyway, two down, 99 to go! XD**

**Stick around, please. AND REVIEW! :D**

**~OHA**


	4. Window

… **Deeeeeeeeeerp. (That's like, my most used word now X3)**

**Title: Eyes**

**Theme: Window**

**Number: San baby!**

**Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker(minor), Jazz(minor)**

**Pairing: DxS, Dam, Sammy, whatever you call it… (lol, 'Dam' XD)**

**Genre: Romance(Let's see if I can pull this off XP)**

**Rating: K+**

**Ha, romance. How I hate thou. Anyway, I'm writing whatever first comes to mind when I see each theme word, so the phrase 'Eyes are ****windows**** to the soul' popped into my mind when I read the word 'Window'. So sue me.**

**Disclaimer: You know what, I DO own Danny Phantom, because obviously every ounce of genius in **_**my **_**show is created by **_**me**_**, so therefor- *world explodes***

**Yeaahhhhhhh. I own nothing.**

**derpderpderpderpderp**

She's a coward, he's a coward.

He's clueless, she's in denial.

They both protest their in love with each other whenever cornered by their other friends, but in the end, they'll look at each other for support in one situation or another, and they'll catch each other eyes.

For a moment, there'll be silence, as violet meets icy blue, but then the situation comes crashing back down, and each person averts their eyes, a blush forming on their cheeks, before jumping back in.

But for the rest of the day, even after the event has long since past, every now and then they'll steal a glance each other whenever one of them isn't looking. Girl looks when boy is busy, boy looks when girl is talking to someone else.

Sometimes though, they both peer out of the corner of their eyes at the same time, and another blush rises to their cheek.

None of this goes unnoticed by the other two, a different boy and girl, who remain on the sidelines smirking. Or in the other boy's case, smirking _and _filming with his PDA, catching every moment between the boy with ice for eyes and the girl with the purple ones, saving and scrap-booking it as proof of the chemistry between the two.

But that, dear readers, is a story for another day.

…

**Oh yeah, I went there :D**

**Danny: Went where?**

**Me: No idea, but I **_**crossed the line.**_

**Tucker: What line?**

**Me: **_**The **_**line. I should get a speeding ticket, for how fast I'm going!**

**Tucker & Danny: What speeding-**

**Sam: GUYS. It's a figure of speech. Which you'd **_**know **_**if you payed attention in English!**

**Danny: Aw, lay off Sam! **

**Sam & Danny: *Begin bickering***

**Tucker and I: *Watching from sidelines.**

**Me: You're getting this, right?**

**Tucker: *smirking* Do you have to ask?**

**OH YEAH, AND I'M ISSUING A MINI-CHALLENGE! :3 So this story is about 'Window', right? Well, dear readers, I want YOU GUYS to write a story about 'Window', but including Tucker and making it '**_**Windows' **_**like the computer program for our favorite techno-geek XD No idea if I'm allowed to this, but I'm putting the **_**idea **_**out there for you people to use XD PM me or review if your gonna do it! :3**

**Three down, 98 to go XD Wish me luck!**

**AND REVIEW!**

**... Oh yeah. And my Grandma? She died this morning :(**

**~OHA**


	5. LightDark

**Ohai there :3**

**Title: Gone?**

**Theme: Light and Dark**

**Number: #4 and #5**

**Characters: Guess.**

**Pairing: Derp.**

**Genre: Angst/Spiritual/Hurt/comfort/Hope (I know hope isn't a genre on fanfiction, but it still is a type of category! :3)**

**Rating: T for Character Death. (But this doesn't necessarily mean their gone ;) )**

**Inspiration: **_**'Before the light, there is darkness.'**_

**So yeah. The two themes 'Light' and 'Dark' kinda go hand in hand, so I made a combined one -shot XP Of course, I think the light kinda overwhelmed the dark, so I think I'll have to make a one-shot dedicated to 'Dark' at the end :) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**Disclaimer: Hm, what do I own? Uh… my pants? *shrug***

* * *

><p>Light. That's all he see's as with aching limbs, the boy climbs, then staggers to his feet. In the distance, there's the sound of screaming and yelling, followed by explosions, but it all seems distant, like their just echoes of something or other.<p>

He can't see anything. Nothing except the buttermilk colored light that stretches around him. Far, far away, there's a patch of multi-colored lights, which is probably where the noises are coming from.

But why is he here? The boy racks his mind, looking for answers. Then it strikes him _'What if I'm… dead?' _

Remembering has never been so important before.

_..._

_A devil like hairdo… _Plasmius. _A shiny silver nozzle… _A gun. _Teal and violet eyes… _Tucker, Jazz, and Sam. _Orange and teal blurs… _Mom and Dad.

But none of this still explains anything.

So he searches even deeper, his white bangs momentarily covering his concentrating neon green eyes. And then, in a flash, it all comes rushing back to him, like a giant wave compromised of memories, swimming and moving around like fish. The boy snags one fish, then absorbs the memory it produces.

_..._

_An image of Plasmius, aiming a gun at someone… _Sam. _In slow-motion, the trigger being pressed. The blast builds up at the end of the nozzle of the gun, and suddenly, everything starts to blur around him as he rushes towards Sam, pushing her out of the way, absorbing the blast in his chest..._

_In. His. Chest._

_The sensation of falling, until impact on the floor, the familiar rings traveling up and down his body, turning him into his human form. There's screaming, and suddenly a paler then usual face is above his, violet eyes boring into his. Something wet lands on his face, something salty._

_Sam Manson is crying._

_Other faces join Sam's. A boy's and an older girl's. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. Their all here, now if only…_

_"DANNY!" As if on cue, here are his parents, pushing their way through the steadily growing crowd surrounding their dying son. So they know. Everyone knows now, judging by all the stares from people he is getting. They must have seen everything, including him turning into a human._

_Then the Red Huntress is pushing her way through, and Team Phantom immediately rise to stop her, but she goes right past them and kneels next to Danny, taking off her helmet and finally revealing her identity to the town._

_Valerie's sad milk chocolate brown eyes meet his dimming blue ones as she holds up a Fenton thermos. Giving it a shake, an angry yell is heard from inside. "I got him." The African-American girl whispers. "I got Vlad for you." This is her way of saying sorry, asking for forgiveness, in her brash and stubborn way, and Danny gives her his signature grin._

'It's okay.'_ The grin says. _'You didn't know. Not your fault…' _The girl's shoulders relaxes for a brief moment, but re-tenses as she begins crying too._

_The life is gushing out of him at an alarming rate, Danny knows this, but he looks at his parents anyway. "I'm… so sorry." He manages. Fingers come from everywhere, pushing down on his lips to keep him from speaking, but Danny just moves his head to the side so they all slide off._

_"Don't be, honey. We… we should be the ones saying sorry." The strong Maddie Fenton, who's got a ninth degree black pelt, sounds weak and defenseless. _

_Danny just gives them another smile, as everything around him steadily grows dimmer. "I'll be back." Danny manages strongly. "I have to p-protect you… you guys." For a moment, Danny glances at every single person in his family and friends. _

_The crowd behind them starts to murmur. So this was the Ghost Boy's obsession: Protecting his friends and family._

_"G-Guys…" Danny wheezes, blood starting to pool into his lungs, choking him. "Do me one favor. Y-you too, Val." Team Phantom, his parents and Valerie lean in a little, blocking out all the strangers around them, so no one but themselves hear's the Ghost Boy's final wish. "F-Find Danielle. Tell her about… everything. Take her in, give her a home, please. U-Use the BOO-merang to find her…"_

_Time's up. Danny can feel it, the light-headed sensation quickly overcoming his entire body. Everyone else must feel it to, because his parents are shouting and holding his face. Jazz is shaking his shoulders, while Tucker's holding a sobbing Sam, and Valerie's kneeling there with the most terrified expression on her face that Danny's ever seen. People he doesn't even know are pulling out cell-phones, dialing 911 and help._

_An ambulance pulls up, it's siren screaming and a technician comes out with on of those shock-pad things. _

_But then, everything substantial that has been steadily turning gray and white become wisps of smoke, curling into the darkness that overtakes Danny's body. There's no feeling at all now. The pain from dying, the pain from seeing his family and friends one last time is gone. Or at least numbed. It's too late. For him, for his friends, for his family, for everything and everyone. _

_Danny is dead. (It's too late.)_

_He is dead. (It's too late)_

I _am dead… (It's too late.)_

_The ambulance and help was too late._

_Too late…_

...

So now Danny knew how he died, but it wasn't exactly helping him. "I-I _can't _be dead." He whispers, shaking his head, denying the truth when it's right in front of him, like how the world at first ridiculed his parents on the topic of ghosts.

_I can't be dead…_

There is a rule in the matter of life and death, concerning those four words. Ghosts are only created when the person who died refuses to accept what has happened to them; unfinished business; or simply because their death was far to tragic and gruesome for them to understand, therefore leaving them quite unaware they were dead in the first place and causing them to still retain a 'life' of sorts in the mortal world.

And Danny had, unbeknownst to him, just filled out all three of those cases.

Before he could react, Danny felt a pulling sensation on his legs, before without another word, he found himself being dragged through the air towards the multi-colored light in the previous distance, which was now exceedingly close.

A flash of bright, white light shines before his eyes, and then, without another word, Danny found himself floating above his rapidly cooling body, staring down at the shocked faces of virtually everyone in town.(And most likely, the world.) For a moment, Danny stared at his forming white gloved hands, before breaking out into a small grin.

_"I'm… back."_

* * *

><p><strong>I had to much fun on writing Danny's death, I must admit XP But anyway, yeah. SO Danny dies, but in the end he comes back as a ghost, so the ending is thereby bittersweet. Oh FUDGE YEAH! :D<strong>

… **I think I just told you all the basic foundation on how ghosts exist in one paragraph :/**

**5/101 (I'm **_**so **_**close! XP)**

**I don't know why I made a one-shot about someone dying but then coming back as a ghost to still protect those they love. Maybe it's what I kinda want my Grandma to do. *sigh* God, I miss her :(**

**Anyway, REVIEW**

**~OHA**


	6. Paper

**READERS! THERE'S SOMETHING ON YOUR FACE! *Fist comes out of your computer screen and punches you* IT WAS PAIN }8D**

**XDDDDDDD**

… **I'm not funny XP**

**Title: Recycle**

**Theme: Paper**

**Number: #6**

**Characters: Sam (Duh XP), Danny, Tucker**

**Pairing: Slight DxS? IDK...**

**Genre: … Humor?**

**Rating: K/K+… not much is happening XP**

**Inspiration: … As strange as it sounds, I was writing this as my sister was watching a kiddie show about recycling o.O …Yeah.**

… **derp.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman apparently does not accept pies with a message begging for ownership of Danny Phantom :/ That or he doesn't get them in the mail. (For the record, in that case I blame the mailman/woman XP)**

**Oh yeah, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling :p**

…

"Uh, Sam? Me and Tuck kinda have some stuff going on at that exact time and date you just mentioned."

"…"

"… Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Like, what's so important you're willingly missing out on saving the environment?"

"Uh, it's… a movie!"

"Which movie?"

"…"

"Danny, which movie?"

"Gimme a sec Sam, it's just that I've been to so many movies and all that I… uh… can't remember the title off the top of my head." Insert nervous laugh here.

"Don't worry Danny, take your time…" Insert sly smile here.

"It's… um…" Oh look, a movie poster! How convenient! "It's HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS, PART TWO!"

Pause. Blink. Raise eyebrow. "You know, we can just watch that movie at my house _afterwards._"

"I can't! Because, um, I reserved the tickets! And stuff…" Smooth. Really.

"Danny, you're coming."

"… Okay."

…

**So if you didn't understand, basically there's this environmentalist thing going on involving recycling and stuff, and Danny and Tucker don't really wanna go XP Danny tries to weasel out, but Sam kinda corners him and well… sorry Dan, you're going. XP**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :DDDDD**

**Btw, sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy writing a novel for my NEW FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT :D, packing for a week long trip, and just trying to catch up on everything I own DX**

**But seriously though, I'm becoming way to stressed :/ I've been crying myself to sleep the past few days, so don't expect to hear much from me for a few days :/ If I owe you a challenge, I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, but my life isn't really co-operating with my right now...**

**But moving on: review! :3**

**~OHA**


	7. Done Really 8

**Well now… **

**I guess you've come back for more randomness, aye? XP ENJOY!**

**Some of you may be wondering where I've been lately. SORRY! From 8/2/11 to 8/8/11 I was in London… WITH NO INTERNET D8 I didn't even have a laptop, so I couldn't write anything at all! So my stories won't be updated while I wait for my life to stop trying to run me over. *****shrugs***

* * *

><p><strong>Title: It's over<strong>

**Theme: Done**

**Number: 8 (Yeah… I'm re-doing #7)**

**Characters: Danny, Sam (brief)**

**Pairing: DxS if you squint, turn your head, and eat a taco.**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Inspiration: I've always wondered what Danny was thinking in Phantom Planet when he got rid of his powers…**

**Disclaimer: Shut up.**

* * *

><p>He was so. Darn. <em>Sick of it.<em>

'It' being his stupid ghost half. Why was he the one to have it, the one to carry the burden alone?  
>Danny couldn't believe that at one point, he thought being half <em>dead <em>was _cool, _and _fun_. It seemed like 100 years ago he ever thought that.

This ghost half was only a wrecker, like one of those cement balls that hang at the ends of cranes and swing around, demolishing everything in it's path.

How many times had a ghost Danny was 'supposedly' dealing with ruin someone's life? How many times had Danny's ghost fights cause property damage? How many people had been hurt by ghosts' trying to get his attention?

Too many. Too many people and buildings _suffering _because of him. Maybe Vlad _did _have the right idea for once: A completely human group of professional ghost hunting technology that _actually _did their job right.

Amity Park needed ghost hunters like the Masters Blasters, not some teenage half-ghost who got his weapons by jacking off his parents and always screwed up.

Amity Park didn't need him, not anymore. And that was the whole reason Danny had kept his ghost half, why he hadn't gotten rid of it earlier. _Because he was needed._

And now that he wasn't needed anymore, what was the point in keeping this secret from his parents? Of keeping it at all? It wasn't important, it wasn't _special, _and Danny Phantom was a thing of the past, some shiny new toy passed over for even bigger, shinier _human _toys.

So then why couldn't his friends and sister understand? Why didn't they get that he didn't _need _to be 'special' anymore. Danny Phantom was _over_. He was _dead _now, so why couldn't they let him rest in peace?

_They never understood what it was like to be me…_

It hurt Danny that Sam – Sam! - Didn't even understand. She should get why Danny was feeling this way, how after a while being different would get tiring and too hard to do… right?  
>Maybe.<p>

But all of what was going on… his parent's getting arrested because of _him, _his town in danger because of _him, _his friends and sister getting hurt because of _him! _It was pushing Danny to the edge. He couldn't handle it anymore, couldn't _deal _with it anymore…

So that's why, tomorrow, Danny Phantom shall cease to exist and Danny Fenton will _finally, _after so long, get to live a normal life.

At last.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**I honestly have to support Danny when he removed his powers, just by seeing it from his view. Which leads me to hating everybody else besides Danny in Phantom Planet, because all of them acted like jerk wads and other… **_**nasty/colorful **_**words.**

**REVIEW!**

~OHA


End file.
